Smallville: Where There's Smoke
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: COMPLETE! Clark Kent encounters a boy with the power to manipulate fire. A boy who has been sent on a very important mission: to kill Lex Luthor. Rated T for saftey
1. Fire

**A/N: I do not own anything Smallville or Marvel or DC comics. So don't sue, I don't have any money for you anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 1/Fire**

Clark Kent awoke feeling like he had forgotten something. Not knowing what it could be, he got up and went downstairs to breakfast. It appeared that his mom was still upstairs. He prepared himself a breakfast sandwich, but right before it entered his mouth, he heard the kitchen door open and shut and an annoyingly familiar voice chirping in his ear.

"Hey Smallville!"

Clark looked up from his sandwich. He frowned slightly at the girl who stood before him.

"Lois? What are you doing here?"

Lois Lane shrugged. "I came to see your mom." She caught sight of his meal.

"Is that an egg and cheese sandwich?" She asked.

Before Clark could respond, she plucked it out of his hand and into her mouth. "Wow," she mumbled around the bite, "this is really good." She swallowed. "I am so starving."

Clark frowned again. "Sure Lois, help yourself."

He stood and started to make another one. Lois quickly finished off the first and wiped her fingers on his napkin.

"Oh yeah," she continued, "also Chloe wants to talk to you. She's at the Planet. Something about a mysterious fire at the Luthor Mansion."

Clark did not hesitate. Forgetting his sandwich, he excused himself and exited the house. Once he was out of sight he supersped over to the Daily Planet.

Chloe Sullivan was at her desk when Clark came speeding in. She jumped and grabbed at her papers as they fluttered around in his breeze.

"Clark," she complained irritably, "you could at least call before running in like that."

"Lois said you wanted to tell me something."

Just then Jimmy Olsen came in carrying a bouquet of flowers. Chloe gasped in surprise and delight. She grabbed the photographer in a tight hug.

"Jimmy?" She cried. "What are you doing here? When did you get back?"

The boy shrugged. "I had been doing so well that when I asked for a day off for a special occasion, they said yes." He handed Chloe the flowers. "Happy Birthday, Chloe."

Chloe smiled and kissed her boyfriend. "Thank you, Jimmy."

Clark looked slightly confused. "It's your birthday Chloe?" _That's what I forgot_, he thought dismally.

Chloe laughed at the rueful expression on the farm boy's face. "It's okay, Clark," she said cheerfully. "We have more important things to do."

Jimmy looked offended. "Your birthday is important. You only get one once a year."

Chloe smiled at Jimmy. "That's sweet, but I'm on a mission here."

Jimmy suddenly nodded understandingly. "It's the Luthor fire, isn't it?"

Clark put out a hand. "Wait, you knew about this?"

"It's all over the news, Clark. It happened just last night."

"Was anyone hurt?" Clark worried about Lana.

Chloe set down her flowers and sat at her computer. "Don't worry Clark, Lana's fine. The fire was started in Lex's room, but he wasn't there. They're calling it an electric malfunction."

"Is that what happened?"

Chloe typed furiously. "Well, none of the security tapes showed anyone inside the room. One minute it's all clear, the next everything's on fire."

She turned the computer monitor so Jimmy and Clark could see. She had hacked into the Luthor Mansion security footage. The screen showed Lex's room. As Clark and the others watched, a stream of fire flew through the open window and set the room on fire. Clark started.

"Play that again."

Chloe glanced at him but played it again. Clark held out a hand.

"Pause right there."

The screen froze. Chloe looked intently at the picture. Suddenly she gasped. Zooming in she noticed something on the left corner of the screen. It showed the stream of fire coming into the room, but there was a spot of darkness behind it. In that darkness was the thing Chloe pointed at.

"It's a boy!" Jimmy said, surprised.

Chloe nodded. "That's not all. The fire is coming from his hands."


	2. Theme Song Interlude

**A/N: Just for fun I decided to include the part of the theme song that's in the show. At least I think this is it. I went to two different websites with the lyrics and they said different things. These are the ones I think are right. If I'm wrong, tell me and I'll change it. Oh yeah, before I forget, this song is not owned by me.**

* * *

**Interlude:**

All my dreams are on the ground,  
Crawling around and around and around...

Somebody save me,  
Let your warm hands break right through,  
Somebody save me,  
I don't care how you do it, just  
Save, save  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you,

I made this whole world shine for you...  
Just save, save  
C'mon


	3. Punks

**Chapter 2/Punks**

Lois was working behind the counter at The Talon, when a crowd of noisy kids entered. They were carrying skateboards and some were even skating on them towards the counter. They were all wearing the typical skater dude/chick clothing. _So tacky_, Lois thought. The beanies, the long striped socks and arm warmers. She sighed.

"Oh great," she said sarcastically. "Punk kids. Just what I need."

"Yo! Foxy lady, get me a coke will ya?" An obnoxious boy of about twelve years with brown hair sticking out from under a black beanie approached the counter. Lois noticed with annoyance that he carried a cigarette lighter.

"Okay, first of all," Lois began, "don't call me 'foxy lady.' Second of all, there's no smoking in the Talon. You're going to have to put your lighter away."

"Yeah, sure," the boy said, pocketing the lighter. "Whatever you say hot momma."

Lois rolled her eyes but got the boy his coke. He grabbed it roughly out of her hands. He pulled his beanie lower on his forehead and turned away, starting to exit the building. Lois realized what was happening and hurried out from behind the counter to grab hold of the boy.

"Hey, you need to pay for that." Lois said, threateningly.

Quick as lightning the lighter was out again. The boy grinned maliciously up at her. "If you don't let me go and give free cokes to all my friends, I'll light this place up so hot your dead grandmother will feel the flames."

The group of skaters cheered and hollered in agreement. Lois narrowed her eyes at them. Thinking quickly, she snatched the lighter out of the boy's hand. He started in surprised.

"Hey!"

Lois would not hear any excuses. "Don't you 'hey' me, squirt. Now either pay for the coke or get out of here."

The boy lifted defiant eyes up at Lois. "Make me." He said.

"All right," Lois agreed. Quickly grabbing the boy's arm, she wrenched it behind him until he was yelling in pain.

"Had enough already?" Lois asked through gritted teeth.

The boy nodded. "Okay, okay, you win. I'll pay for it."

Lois released her hold on the boy. That was her mistake. Suddenly the lighter was gone from her hand and there was the smell of burnt wood in the air as one of the chairs caught fire. Lois quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher but as soon as that fire was out, another one popped up behind her. Then another, and another.

The kids scrambled to get out of the burning building. The last one to leave was the fire starter. He stood in the midst of the flames, staring at Lois as she struggled to put out the fires by herself. When she noticed the boy standing there she shooed him away.

"Get out of here," she yelled over the crackling inferno. "You could get hurt."

The boy started to back away. "I warned you!" He shouted, but his eyes looked uncertain. He turned and fled.

The flames were growing too hot for Lois to control. Smoke encircled her. Wracking coughs shook her body. She dropped the fire extinguisher and made her way to the door. She fell to the floor and crawled through the smoke.

Suddenly the fire was gone. Completely gone. Lois sat up gingerly. There were black holes everywhere and singed furniture, but the fire had disappeared. The young woman got up slowly. She looked down at her arm and noticed she had burned herself. She took a sharp breath. Pain ripped through her. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello? I need to report a fire at the Talon."

000000

"Lois!"

Chloe rushed over to her cousin and hugged her tightly. When the other girl winced, Chloe looked down at the bandaged arm.

"What happened?" She asked.

Lois tried to act nonchalant. "Oh nothing. Just the Talon catching fire, that's all."

Clark came up behind Chloe. "The Talon caught on fire?" He asked.

Lois looked up at him. "Oh, hey Smallville. Yeah, some punk kid set fire to it. Don't worry; the building's still standing."

Chloe's eyebrows rose slightly. "A kid? How did he do it?"

"He had a lighter. Strange thing though, when the fire was getting too big to put out, I tried to get out. Then suddenly, the fire was gone."

Clark started. "It just disappeared?"

Lois nodded. "Yeah, any ideas about that?"

Chloe and Clark exchanged a look.

"Did you catch the boy's name?" Chloe asked her cousin.

"No."

Chloe looked thoughtful. "What did he look like?"

"You know, the usual kid. Brown hair, white, black clothes, beanie pulled low over his eyes, obnoxious."

"We'll keep an eye out for him." Clark said.

"No need for that, Smallville. The police are looking for him now as we speak."


	4. Firestarter

**Chapter 3/Firestarter**

Clark dialed a number in his cell phone as soon as Chloe and he were in the car going back to the Planet from the hospital. Lois had insisted on being taken back to her room at the Talon, saying that her arm was fine and they need not baby her. Chloe knew her cousin was serious so they left.

Chloe looked over at her friend briefly before turning her eyes back on the road.

"Who are you calling?" She asked.

Clark held up a hand, stopping her before speaking into the phone.

"Hello. Bart?"

"_Hey! What's up, Stretch?"_

"Hey, I need you to look up someone for me."

"_Sure, but isn't that more Queen's department?"_

"Well, when you find him I need to know exactly where he is."

"_Got it. Give me the details."_

"He's a kid, about twelve years old with brown hair. He likes to hang around skaters and wears a black beanie. He'll probably be carrying a lighter. Most likely he's still in Smallville."

"_Muy beuno, mi amigo__. I'll get right on it."_

"Thanks Bart. I owe you one."

"_You know it."_

Clark hung up and put away his phone. Chloe glanced at him again.

"Bart?"

Clark nodded. "I asked him to find Lois's attacker."

Chloe nodded but looked slightly nervous. "What exactly did that boy do to set the Talon on fire? Throw his lighter at the chair?"

"Remember that boy in the security video?"

"You think it's the same one?"

"It could be."

Chloe looked thoughtful. "Could be."

Clark's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Got your man. He's about five miles west of your position. He's in an alley."_

"Got it. Thanks again."

Clark closed his phone and turned to Chloe. "He's not far from here. I'm going to run. Go to the Planet. I'll meet you there with the kid."

Chloe nodded. "Be careful."

Clark just gave her a look before getting out of the car. Chloe stared, faintly wistful, at the spot where her superman had disappeared.

000000

A lighter flickered on and off in the dark gloom of the alley. On and off, on and off. The boy's face illuminated briefly in the periodic light was gloomy and brooding. He gazed partially unseeing into the shadows. On and off, on and off. His back leaned against the wall. He looked up to a faint sound at his left. He straightened, the lighter slowly lowering to his side.

"Hello?" His voice just echoed in the semi-darkness. "Is someone there?"

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed him. The boy found himself struggling against an attacker far larger than him. He smelled beer and cigarette smoke on the man and he kicked and scratched, trying to get away. His lighter hand fallen in the jostling and he reached for it desperately. His fingers brushed against the cool metal before he was jerked back on to his spine. He had the wind knocked out of him and it was several moments before he could breath normally again.

A fist came out of nowhere and hit his face. The blows came again and again as the boy fought to get out from under his assailant. His hands groped for the lighter. Finally he felt his hand grasp it. Smiling faintly he opened the lighter and a stream of fire consumed the man on top of him. The attacker jumped up, screaming. The boy stood, breathing heavily as the man ran away, a burning figure in the gloom.

The boy collapsed against a wall, worn out from his skirmish. He closed the lighter. There was no trace of a fire. He felt a rush of air behind him and when he turned, a large boy stood in front of him. The boy jumped back with a cry, lighter up, ready to fight. But the older boy just looked at him with compassionate, blue eyes.

"Come with me." Clark Kent said.

The boy hesitated but slowly lowered his weapon. He nodded slowly. For some reason, whether it was the expression, the stance, or just the fact that the young man was here talking to him, the boy nodded.

Clark smiled, turned, and walked away. The boy stood still for a moment, and then followed.


	5. Interrogation

**Chapter 4/Interrogation**

Chloe had only been at the Talon a few minutes before Clark arrived. With him was what Chloe could only assume was their fire starter. She was surprised at how young he was. Looking only twelve, his young face was covered in dirt and a black eye was forming along with a swollen lip. Chloe hurried over to him, disregarding introductions.

"My gosh, are you okay?" She took his shoulder and directed him to the small kitchen. Looking over at Clark she asked, "What happened?"

Clark followed. "I don't know. He was like that when I found him."

Chloe removed the boy's beanie and pushed sweaty light brown hair from his forehead to get a better look at his eye. The boy let her.

"What happened to you?" Chloe asked him.

The boy was silent. Chloe exchanged a look with Clark.

She opened her mouth to ask something else when the door was flung open and a loud voice called out,

"There you are!" Lois came stomping across the room. She grabbed the boy's arm. "You owe me five bucks and the cost of those chairs and tables you destroyed."

The boy squirmed in her grasp. "Get off of me!" He cried.

Lois shook him. "Not until I turn you over to the police."

Chloe stepped forward quickly and placed a hand on Lois's shoulder.

"Lois, we need to talk to this boy, without the police." She raised her eyebrows pointedly.

Lois's expression changed. She looked from Clark to Chloe to the boy then back to Chloe. "Oh. Okay. Well, I can take a hint."

She made her way towards the door. She turned back once she got there. "But you and me have score to settle," she said, glaring at the boy. The boy glared back. "And I'm going to win."

The boy smiled spitefully. "In your dreams, foxy lady."

Lois started forward menacingly. Catching site of Clark stepping in front of the boy, she stopped and held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay I'm going."

As soon as she left the boy relaxed visibly. Chloe and Clark turned towards him.

"You know, that was kind of rude." Clark said.

The boy did not answer. The two adults exchanged a look. The boy made his way to the couch and sat down heavily on it. Clark and Chloe watched silently as the lighter appeared and the boy started flipping it. Open and shut, open and shut, open and shut.

Chloe sat down across from him and Clark stood behind her.

"Hey."

The boy did not answer. His eyes were fixed on the flame. On and off, on and off, on and off. Chloe reached over and tapped his knee.

"Hey!"

The boy jerked, dropping the lighter. The flame caught on the rug beneath them. Instantly the floor was ablaze. Chloe jumped up in surprise and horror. She turned to Clark. He puckered his lips, getting ready to blow, when the boy stood suddenly. Clark and Chloe watched with wide eyes as the boy picked up the lighter, shut it, then held his hand out towards the fire. Flickering flames rose into the air and disappeared into the boy's hand. He stood still, staring dismally at the blackened rug.

Chloe stepped forward. She reached out to touch his shoulder. He jerked away quickly, his eyes full of fear as they met hers.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for it! Please don't hurt me!"

He lifted his hands to cover his face. Chloe froze in surprise. She looked at Clark with raised eyebrows. The farm boy stepped forward.

"We're not going to hurt you."

The boy lowered his arms. Chloe gestured to the couch.

"Sit. You have some explaining to do."

The boy sat gingerly, watching them warily, like an animal about to flee. Chloe sat and Clark followed.

"What's your name?" Chloe asked pleasantly.

The boy looked from her to Clark then back again. "What's your name?" He countered.

"My name is Chloe. Chloe Sullivan. This is my friend. Clark Kent."

Clark lifted a hand in a brief greeting. The boy mimicked the gesture.

Chloe leaned forward slightly. "We know you have powers."

The boy jerked his head to stare at her.

"We know a lot of people with powers. You're not alone."

The boy continued to stare.

"When did you find out you had the power to manipulate fire?"

The boy shrugged. "A while ago."

"It was during the meteor shower, wasn't it?"

The boy tilted his head, giving her a puzzled look. "What meteor shower?"

Chloe sat back, her eyebrows rose slightly. "The meteor shower here in Smallville." She exchanged a bewildered look with Clark.

The boy was shaking his head. "This is my first time in Smallville." He said. "I've never been here before. I lived in New England."

"You came all the way to Kansas from New England?" Clark asked in amazement.

The boy nodded. "Yeah."

"Where are your parents?" Chloe asked.

The flipping of the lighter started once more. The boy looked away. "They think I'm a freak. My parents are divorced. Neither wanted me."

"Why did you set fire to the Luthor Mansion?"

The boy looked sidelong at her. "Someone told me to."

"Who was it?" Clark asked.

The boy glanced up at him then turned away, shrugging. "I don't know. He paid me fifty bucks, I didn't care who he was."

"What did he look like?" Chloe insisted.

The boy frowned, trying to remember. "I couldn't really see his face. Tall, he wore a green outfit with a hood and . . . oh yeah! He had a quiver with arrows on his back." The boy narrowed his eyes at them. "What's with all these questions anyhow?"

Clark and Chloe glanced dismally at each other.

"The Green Arrow." Chloe sighed.

Clark frowned. "Oliver."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. I really appreciate it, and I'm glad ya'll are enjoying it. :-D**


	6. Captive

**Chapter 5/Captive**

Lex Luthor sat in his office, light shining red through the colored window panes behind him. He was staring intently at a picture on his laptop screen. The double doors across from him opened and a security guard approached.

"We have located the arsonist." The man said in a monotone voice.

"Very good," the billionaire stated calmly. "Now apprehend him and bring him to me."

"He is with the farm boy."

There was a moment's pause. "I don't care who he's with, it's your job to protect this mansion and my person. Now unless you have a desire to stack cardboard boxes in a gray cubical, I suggest you get to it."

The guard flinched slightly. "Right away, sir. We will do our best."

Lex turned back to his laptop, dismissing the guard without a word. A side door opened and Lana Luthor stepped into the room. Lex quickly closed the laptop.

"What are you working on?" Lana asked.

"Nothing important," Lex smiled at her innocently.

She looked skeptically at him. "Lex if this has anything to with the fire in our room I think I have the right to know about it."

Lex thought a moment then reopened his laptop, turning it so she could see the enlarged photo of the boy shooting fire out of his hands into their bedroom window. Lana gasped then took a closer look.

"He's just a boy," she said, surprised.

Lex frowned. "A dangerous boy. Don't worry; no harm will come to him. Obviously a boy his age would not get this idea himself. He must have had an employer. As soon as we find out who that is we'll let him go with a warning."

Lana looked worried but accepted this. "I supposed I'd better prepare for our visitor."

Lex said nothing, but turned the computer back to him. After a few seconds of silence, Lana left. Lex waited a few moments before clicking on a certain folder. A document appeared.

ARES: NEW RECRUIT

Pyrokinesis

00000

"Stay in the car and don't go anywhere." Clark told the boy sternly. "We'll be right back."

"Whatever." The boy slouched further down in his seat.

Chloe gave Clark a look over the top of the boy's head but did not say anything. Clark gave a half-hearted shrug and got out of his truck. Chloe followed with one last glance at the boy.

"Do you think he'll be okay all by himself?"

Clark glanced back at the truck; the boy had his feet up on the dashboard and looked ready to fall asleep. Clark turned to Chloe.

"He'll be okay."

The boy watched Clark and Chloe enter the large Mansion that belonged to Oliver Queen. The boy had never been to Star City before and was itching to look around. However he could tell Clark Kent was a strong young man who could probably beat him to a pulp if he wanted to. He had his fire of course, but somehow he felt that Clark could stand against that without flinching.

The boy sighed and took out his lighter. He stared at it a moment before flipping it open. He kept it open this time, just staring at the flame. He heard something clunk against the side of the truck. He sat up straighter, listening, eyes moving furtively. He moved to the door and pushed it open. Clutching the lighter tightly, he started around the back of the truck. Suddenly something grabbed him around the neck.

Gasping for breath, the boy dropped the lighter and groped at the arm cutting off his air supply. A gloved hand came at his face holding a white cloth. The boy struggled harder but the overwhelming aroma emanating from the cloth was too much. Eyes rolled back as the boy slumped to the ground, the silver lighter almost touching the outstretched hand.

Chloe and Clark exited the Manor about ten minutes later.

"Well, that's the Green Arrow for you. Elusive and rude. He didn't even leave a note."

Clark was quick to defend his fellow League member. "He's probably just on a mission somewhere. He's most likely tracking down another 33.1 base."

Chloe froze. Clark stopped also, looking worriedly into her face.

"Chloe?"

"Clark . . . the kid," she turned to him, eyes wide, finger pointing towards the truck. "He's gone."

00000

When the boy opened his eyes he was strapped to a metal bed, wrists and ankles held down with metal cuffs. He had been stripped to his boxers, his scrawny adolescent body exposed for all to see. His messy light brown hair was uncovered and shone golden in the faint light. From what he could see he was in a sort of scientific lab. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he started to panic. They were going to experiment on him. One of his worst nightmares was coming true.

"Don't struggle. It will just make the transition more painful."

A man with no hair and dark clothing stepped out of the shadows. He stood right in front of the boy, his smile almost mocking, his hands in his pockets.

"What's your name?" He asked, apparently trying to seem friendly.

The boy kept his lips shut tight although his eyes did scan the area for any sign of a flame.

"I'm sorry but we don't usually keep open fires in a room full of flammable chemicals." Lex Luthor said, smirking slightly.

"How do you know about me?" The boy finally asked.

"I saw your picture in the security pictures. When you're as rich as I am, it's not hard to find people you're looking for."

"Look, I'm sorry I trashed your room. Someone paid me to do it, I don't know who it was."

"Oh the damage to the room isn't a problem, that's easily fixed. No, that's not why you're here."

"Then why am I here?"

Lex took a step closer. "You're here because you have a skill beyond human capabilities. You have the ability to manipulate fire, and I want to find out how."

"So what? I'm some sort of lab rat?"

"I would have said 'test subject' but yeah, a lab rat."

"But I'm just a kid! And I have rights!"

"Let me assume something, may I? I'm thinking that your parents are divorced, or in some sort of financial problem. They find out their kid is a freak of nature and what do they do? They turn you out in the streets. Am I right?"

The boy struggled against his restraints. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well your parents don't seem to care about you, they haven't called anybody to come and find you; they probably think you're dead. And so, if your dead, you have no rights, and there is no one to come and lock me up for this."

With that he nodded to a man the boy had not noticed before. The man stepped forward, pulling on surgical gloves and wearing a lab coat. The boy's eye widened fearfully.

"Now son, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm Dr. Steven Samuels. I'm just going to draw some blood for now and we'll see what we've got and go on from there, okay?"

The boy's breathing increased as Dr. Samuels lifted a syringe from a desk and came towards him.

"Now don't get jumpy or we'll have to sedate you."

The boy just watched the needle with wide eyes. He felt a cold wetness being swiped onto his inner elbow and closed his eyes tightly.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

His eyes shot open. He knew that voice! Lex turned to the doctor.

"No one was supposed to come down here."

Dr. Samuels seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I'm looking for Lex Luthor?" The voice was on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry," the guard said, "I cannot let you in."

"What is going on in there? A child is missing and I know he's somewhere in this house. Now let me through."

"I cannot do that."

Lex turned to Samuels. "I hope this does not affect your career doctor. Get the boy and let's go."

Sounds of a fight were heard through the closed door. Dr. Samuels gathered up his things quickly. Pulling another syringe, he moved towards the boy, ready to sedate him. Suddenly a crash was heard and a desk holding several tubes filled with unknown liquids burst into flames. The boy smiled slightly. Pulling the flames to himself, he slowly melted the metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He slid to the ground but stopped quickly as the barrel of a gun came in contact with his right temple.

"Stop the fire, now."

The boy did as he was told. The last of the fire was gone when Lois Lane burst through the door. The doctor, who was holding the gun, shouted at her to freeze.

"Or I'll put a bullet in his head."

Lois froze. "Look, I'm not here to expose anything . . . I just want the kid."

The boy stood still as a board, eyes fixed on his potential rescuer. He knew that Lex was gone without looking around. The man did not seem the type to stick around when his life was in danger.

Lois took a small step closer. "Look doc, you wouldn't shoot a little boy in cold blood would you? What kind of monster would do that?"

The boy felt the gun shaking against his head. The doctor was nervous. Lois stepped closer. The boy suddenly noticed the door was still open and the guard was stirring. As the boy watched, the fallen guard took out his gun and pointed it at Lois.

"Behind you!" The boy cried.

Lois dropped without question and the shot rang out through the room. Dr. Samuels slumped to the floor, a bullet wound in his chest. Lois quickly ran forward and grabbed the boy's wrist.

"Come on kid, do you want to get killed or something?"

The boy let the general's daughter lead him out of the room. She gave the fallen guard one more kick although the boy could see he had passed out again.

"I'm sure this place will be filling with security soon, I'm surprised they didn't come sooner."

"How did you know I was here?" The boy asked, breathing heavily as they ran.

"My journalistic instincts told me that Lex Luthor wanted you and when Chloe called I assumed you would be here."

"Where's here?"

Lois opened another door into an expansive hallway. "Lex Luthor's Mansion."


	7. Interception

**Chapter 6/Interception**

Lois and the boy cautiously stepped out into the hall. The boy felt rather self-conscious, being only in his boxers, but the instinct of survival had kicked in and all he thought about was getting out. The two rounded a corner and bumped right into Lana.

"Lois?" She asked.

"Lana!" Lois stuttered. "Hey-Hi!"

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, me and . . . Steven were just leaving."

"Steven?"

"Yes, he's my cousin's nephew's son. On my mother's side."

The boy resisted the urge to laugh, knowing his life could be at stake here.

"Uh-uh," Lana seemed skeptical. "Why is he wearing only his boxers?"

Lois and the boy glanced down at his plaid boxers. The boy's cheeks flushed, but Lois just chuckled.

"Oh, he's from Europe, you know how they are." Lois said quickly.

Lana knew Lois was lying. The problem was: she did not know why. She looked again at the boy. He looked vaguely familiar. He looked up at her with wary eyes. Lana suddenly remembered where she had seen him. He was the boy from the security video. Her heart sunk at the thought of Lex experimenting on this boy for his Ares project, for she was sure now that that was why the boy looked so scared and was stripped to his boxers.

Lois was getting antsy. She smiled at Lana, grabbing the boy's wrist quickly.

"Well, we'll get out of your hair now. See you later, Lana."

"Wait," Lana stopped them from heading towards the front door. "There's a better way out."

Lois turned and looked at Lana skeptically. "Where?"

Footsteps were coming up the hall. Lana pushed Lois and the boy into a door close by.

"Stay in there, and don't come out until it's safe."

"What are you—"

Lois's sentence was cut off as she and the boy were shoved into what appeared to be a bedroom. She placed her ear on the door while the boy walked over to the closet and rummaged inside for a shirt. He found one that most definitely belonged to Lex, judging by the size and the smell, but he decided that pickers could not be choosers and slipped it on. It came down to his mid-thighs and the ends of his boxers poked out, but it was better than before. He then ran over and joined Lois by the door.

"—and he could be very dangerous." Lex was saying.

"Lex, do you think if a boy came up to me and tried to hurt me I would let him? I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself Lex."

There was a pause.

"Of course you can," Lex said reassuringly. "Just call for someone if you see him."

"Fine," Lana said shortly.

There was another pause and then Lana opened the door. Lois and the boy jumped back. Lana pretended she did not notice. She fished in her pocket and drew out a key. Handing it to Lois, she guided them out the door and down the hall.

"Take my car; dump it the first chance you've got. Don't hesitate."

"Thanks a bunch Lana," Lois said. "I owe you one."

She nudged the boy none too gently. He stumbled and glared up at Lois. The girl nodded pointedly to Lana and the boy sighed.

"Thanks, I guess."

Lana smiled fondly. "Many of my friends have supernatural powers. I would never let them become subject to such treatments. If ever you need help, call me."

The boy studied her a moment before nodding briefly. Lois touched his shoulder and he turned and ran with her down the hall. Just before he got to the door, he looked back. Lana Luthor was still standing there, arms across her chest, watching them. She gave him a small wave and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. He raised his hand in goodbye and the followed Lois through the door to the garage.

Lois quickly jumped into a nice blue Mustang and the boy climbed quickly in after her. Lois set the car into gear and drove up and out of the garage. The gate opened for them without a hitch and without a glance back, Lois drove off down the road and out of sight of the Mansion.


	8. Departure

**Chapter 7/Departure**

As soon as the boy entered the upper room of the Talon, Chloe rushed over to hug him, ignoring all protocol. The boy stiffened. Clark watched him with a careful eye as Chloe pulled back and bent to look into his eyes.

"Are you all right? What happened to you?"

Lois spoke up from where she stood near the door.

"Lex Luthor was using him as a lab rat," she said, looking at Clark.

Clark frowned slightly. "But how did you escape?"

Lois nodded to the boy. "I knew Lex would want him for his freak museum, when Chloe called to keep a look out for him when he went missing, I assumed Lex would have him."

Chloe and Clark exchanged a look. Chloe's said "I-told-you-so," Clark's was apologetic.

"Didn't you think Lex would try to find me after I set fire to his room?" The boy asked Clark.

Clark opened his mouth to answer but Chloe spoke for him.

"Clark likes to believe the best in people, even if they're Lex Luthor."

Clark smiled sheepishly as the boy studied him. Suddenly he spoke abruptly.

"I did it."

Three pairs of eyes fixed on him. Chloe gave a little laugh.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

The boy stared at them steadily. "I did it. Burned the room. No one hired me. It was all my idea."

Clark looked stunned. "But why?"

The boy shrugged. "The LexCorp ruined my family. I was just trying to return the favor."

"How did it ruin your family?"

"Lex fired my dad which led to the big argument that led to my parent's divorce." The boy walked over to the couch and sat, shrugging again. "I just wanted some revenge, that's all. But since you three are insistent on messing up my plans, I guess I'm going to have to leave Smallville and wait for the opportune moment."

It was the most Clark had ever heard the boy speak. Chloe bit her lip for a moment before stepping forward.

"I have a better idea," she said.

The boy looked at her.

"I was researching schools for children with superpowers, and I think I found one. It took me a while and I had to pull a few strings, but I've got the name and location."

The boy continued to look at her. There was a pause. Chloe moved first, walking over to her desk and picking up some papers from the many scattered around her computer.

"It's called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It looks promising."

She handed the papers to the boy. He looked them over quietly. Clark, Chloe, and Lois exchanged glances.

"It's in New England," he said finally. He did not sound upset, only contemplative.

"Yes, but it's hidden. Neither one of your parents could find you if you didn't want them to." Chloe held her breath, hoping this had been the right thing to say.

The boy tilted his head to the side, thinking. After a while he spoke.

"I guess I could check it out. I don't have anything else to lose."

Clark smiled. "I'll take you there tomorrow."

000000

The boy stood in front of a large Mansion, now covered with some of Clark's old clothes. Its courtyards stretched farther than the boy could see, even on his tip-toes. Clark watched the boy with an amused smile as the younger boy turned around and around, taking everything in.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" Clark asked.

The boy stopped turning and faced him. A small smile flickered across the boy's lips.

"I think I got it Clark, but thanks."

Clark nodded. "Well, see you kid."

The boy nodded back and turned, starting into the long hallway that would lead to the front doors. Just when he was about to step into the archway, he stopped. Turning to Clark, his smile widened.

"And my name is John," he said. Clark started in surprise. "John Allderdyce."

A smile grew on Clark's face. "It's nice to meet you, John."

"It's nice to meet you too, Clark." The boy grinned.

With that, John Allderdyce took off down the hallway; away from his old life and into a brand new one full of opportunities and a future.

* * *

**A/N: Oy, I know this story is really horrible. But I wasn't planning on it being a big thing. Just a little drabble fic to write down because I had an idea. The ending is really pathetic I know. I tried to style this kind of like an episode, so that's why it's choppy and not my best work. Trust me, my next Smallville story "A Tangled Web" will be MUCH better. Keep on the look out for it. I'm excited about it. :-D Well, "See you in another life, eh brothah?"**


End file.
